As The Days Go By
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. SasuNaru.


Looking down into his eyes, Sasuke knew that he was in way deeper than he'd ever been before. The smoldering shades of blue and indigo that faded into black irises made his heart race and his breath shorten, pale fingers ghosted over a tan cheek ever so lightly, leaving a burning trail of dancing flames that was nothing more than mere skin on skin contact. If they knew nothing else, they knew that this was it. This was the thing they dreamed of when they were little, that search of finding happiness and peace in someone to call your own was over, because they had found each other and they had fallen so deep, tumbling down the steepest hills and swimming through the roughest rivers until they found one another. This was that four letter word meant, it meant to do anything for the other, you would die, cry, believe in them to no end, and this was love.

It had been a beautiful journey that neither would ever regret as long as they lived, today was the day, and they had been together for one year. Twelve months; 52 weeks, 365 days, 8,765 hours, 525,945 minutes, and 31,556,736 seconds. Now, as they looked into each other's eyes they knew that this was the end of their searching, because they would never want anyone else. It had taken those five months of getting to know one another to admit they were in love.

Sasuke licked his lips and in a painfully slow movement connected them with Naruto's. A small amount of pressure was added before Sasuke pulled back, asking with his eyes if Naruto was completely sure he was ready for this, because he wasn't sure if he could stop this time. The way Naruto lay under him with one arm around Sasuke's neck and the other stroking his shirtless back ever so gently, turning him on more than he thought was possible.

No words were said as Naruto gave a small smile, reassuring his lover that he wanted this just as bad as he did. In an instant their lips were connected again, Naruto opened his mouth just as a silky tongue traced across his bottom lip. Sasuke breathed heavily through his nose and slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The taste of sweet apple pie, what they had for desert, mixed with the taste of just Naruto caressed his tongue, welcoming it. Their tongues wrestled for a few moments before Naruto submitted and let Sasuke claim dominance. Tracing over each sharp point of Naruto's teeth, the roof of his mouth and once again back to his warm tongue.

Naruto turned his head to the side and gasped for the air that he'd deprived his lungs from for a few moments. Looking back up into striking obscure eyes he smirked and pushed the raven onto his back beside him. Trapping him with a leg on each side of his hips, thighs spread wide. Naruto traced a lone finger from pale lips down to the top of the raven's form fitting jeans, unbuttoning the button with his thumb and point finger. Drinking up the quiet moan that slipped from Sasuke's lips Naruto began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding his bottom against the stiff member in his boyfriend's pants.

Doing a sensual ballet of lust and desire on his lovers lap with his small hands supporting himself on Sasuke's chest. Naruto lifted his arms, running his hands over his own body, behind his neck and through his hair as he danced; he smiled as he felt Sasuke's large hands and nimble fingers grip his waist tightly, a moan slipping from both individuals.

Sasuke flipped their positions so he was on top once again and without another thought stripped himself as well as Naruto of their pants and boxer briefs. Cool air met heated skin and a shiver ran down his spine. Sasuke sat back on his knees and drank up the erotic sight that greeted him. Naruto's wanting eye lids were lowered to half mass, quiet pants escaped his mouth, smooth skin stretched across his body. Legs that seemed to go on forever as Sasuke stroked from ankle to thigh. He gently pulled at a caramel thigh so they opened and he could lay his eyes on what he wanted to see. Standing proud and tall against Naruto's belly was his lengthy cock; leaking pre-cum just for him.

"Make me yours." Naruto moaned.

The way Sasuke observed him with lust filled eyes made him twitch and shiver at the same time. He reached for his love and brought him closer and over his naked body so they were pressing together. Sasuke nipped and licked at his neck and moaned as Naruto hissed and dug his nails into Sasuke's back. Sasuke moved down to lick at Naruto's protruding collarbone and traced to a pert nipple. Catching the bud between his teeth he bit down gently, gaining a moan and sped up breathing. Naruto was begging for more without saying a single word as he arched up into Sasuke's mouth. The feeling of his warm tongue and teeth teasing and taunting his nipple was a great turn on.

Sasuke complied with his lovers wishes with one final suckle and pulled away, leaning over to the bedside table to seize the sealed bottle of Pina Colada lube and a magnum condom. He moved to lay beside the blonde on the large bed; "Get on top of me."

Naruto blushed at the demanding words but did as he was told none the less; he climbed atop his lover and waited for further instruction. Sasuke gripped his hips and moved him so his member was right at his face, thighs spread on either side of his shoulders. Pale fingers wrapped around Naruto's tan member and guided it to his mouth. He licked the tip a few times before taking Naruto into his mouth and sucking, guiding him in and out of his mouth by his hips.

Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke took him in and out of his mouth, his tongue expertly working the underside of his shaft and head. Naruto's hands found their way to Sasuke's bobbing head and gripped tightly. His breath came out in rough pants and his fingers clutched onto dark locks of hair, he managed to crack his eyes open to look down and meet dark eyes glazed with pure agonizing want. He felt his body getting hotter and hotter by the second and he knew if he didn't stop now that he was sure to cum.

Regretfully, Naruto pulled his member from Sasuke's mouth and braced himself against the headboard to cool off for a minute. Sasuke smirked pushed Naruto backwards, guiding him to turn over on top of him and his dick with Naruto's mouth as he did the same with Naruto's bottom. He hissed as Naruto began to suck on him, letting out a shuttering breath. He grasped Naruto's hips and pulled him towards himself a bit more, soft hands spread Naruto and he moaned at the sight of his tight entrance. He didn't hesitate to lick at Naruto's hole; he felt his lover shudder and moan against his cock and moaned himself. Licking inside and out of his lover he experimentally moved his head side to side, gaining a sharp gasp and loud moan. Naruto's breathe increased and Sasuke pulled away, not wanting him to cum just yet. Switching positions once again Sasuke grabbed the lube. Naruto was now lying on top of him, their members pressing together and brushing one another as they breathed deeply. Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's neck as the raven spread his cheeks and poured a generous amount of lube onto him. A wondering finger spread the lube about and Sasuke made sure to coat a few fingers with it as well. He laid his free hand on Naruto's back and rubbed reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto pulled back to look directly into Sasuke's eyes. "Yes."

Sasuke connected their lips once more and slowly inserted a finger into Naruto's entrance earning a sharp gasp and Naruto hiding his face in his neck again. Sasuke worked his finger in and out a few times at a steady pace for a moment before beginning to add a second finger, "Look at me."

Naruto slowly lifted his head from Sasuke's neck and lay on his chest, looking up at the raven with burning eyes. Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes as he inserted the second finger and began working it in and out. Naruto's eyes closed almost completely and his mouth hung open, chest heaving at the wonderful feeling. He struggled to keep his eyes open as Sasuke added one more finger and quickened his pace slightly.

The sound of heavy breathing and fingers slipping in and out of Naruto filled the room, making him blush brightly and close his eyes completely, both from pleasure and embarrassment knowing Sasuke was watching him intently. His moaning grew in sound and soon his whole body was moving back and forth as Sasuke grinded against him and pumped his fingers into him at the same time. "No more!" Naruto gasped. "Fuck me, please…"

Sasuke stilled his movements and removed his fingers gently, earning a wine from Naruto. He reached beside himself and snatched the condom from the bed, ripping it open and rolling it over his length. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and pushed in just far enough so the tip was inside. Naruto looked uncomfortable for a few seconds before his face relaxed again and Sasuke pushed fully inside, moaning out loud simultaneously as Naruto. He knew Naruto was too ignorant to say it hurt out loud, but the way Naruto was clutching at his chest told him that it hurt. He restrained himself from thrusting until Naruto was completely relaxed against himself. It was when Naruto snaked his hands from Sasuke's chest up to his face and kissed him deeply that Sasuke knew it was alright to go. Exploring Naruto's mouth with his tongue, he placed his hands right above caramel hips and pulled himself nearly all the way out, pushing back in just as quickly. Repeating the task slowly at first until Naruto started pushing back against him, he broke away for air and quickened his pace to a threatening speed.

Their moans grew as well as the crisp sound of skin against skin as Naruto sat up straight and began riding Sasuke with some help from those large pale hands that he loved. The feeling of Naruto clamping around him tightly drew out a growl and he thrust up in time to meet Naruto's bouncing. Their breathing became labored and sweat glistened over their heated bodies. Sasuke grasped Naruto's erection in one hand and helped guide him with the other. Stroking in time with their movements. Sasuke struck something inside of him and he nearly screamed in pleasure, "There!" Sasuke made it his mission to strike that spot every time, gaining control once more as he brought Naruto's upper body to lie against him once again. Naruto moaned loudly and felt himself cum into Sasuke's awaiting hand and belly. Sasuke could feel his climax coming as Naruto's silky walls clamped onto him again and again, the blonde moaned loudly and Sasuke milked him completely dry as his own orgasm corrupted him, wrecking his body with spasms.

He pulled himself from His lover and wrapped his arms tightly around him. It wasn't long before their breaths evened out and their eyes were closed. They knew sleep would come to them soon, but before that they wanted to make sure they said what this was all about.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
